


summer boy

by vanus



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanus/pseuds/vanus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this boy tastes everything like cotton candy and late night drives and timid romance and longing -- and nothing like the loneliness he leaves behind every time he runs from home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	summer boy

**Author's Note:**

> this was all written very quickly and with almost no forethought. i might rewrite it at some point, but for now...  
> thank you to my tiny nugget for beta-ing ilu

Hakyeon’s parents own a cottage right by the sea. Being well off has its perks sometimes. For reasons he doesn’t know, they never use it, so he spends entire summers away from school and family to just be by himself. 

Summer saves him from his parents and their critical glares. Summer shelters him from a boy who his parents approve of, but does everything he can to make Hakyeon feel inadequate and inferior. He and Wonshik have been dating for almost three years, and his parents mention marriage on a near weekly basis now. Hakyeon would rather marry anyone else, really, but he doesn’t think he has much choice; his life is already planned out for him, and there’s no use in changing it.

The week before he leaves for the cottage, he spends all his time locked up in his room, staring at old polaroids from years past. Landscape after landscape piles up as he looks through them one by one to pack them in his suitcase, and he wishes sometimes that he had more to take pictures of. Maybe a friend in town, but he’s never in the mood to socialize beyond the employees at his favorite shops. Hakyeon throws his camera on top of the pile and shuts the suitcase, feeling resolutely more lonely than before.

\------

Hakyeon knows every employee at the ice cream parlor. He goes there every year on his first day of vacation for a double mint chip waffle cone, and this year, someone new is scooping his ice cream. He’s young, fresh faced, and handsome, not to mention that he has a smile that melts Hakyeon’s heart. An old employee, Jaehwan, greets him from behind the counter as he goes to pay for his ice cream. “Hey, Hakyeon, it’s good to see you back again!” 

Hakyeon smiles kindly, handing over the cash for his ice cream and dropping a twenty into the tip jar. “It’s good to see you too, Jaehwan. School treating you well?”

The two of them make small talk until another customer needs to pay, but Hakyeon can feel the new guy’s eyes on him the whole time. As the other customer pays with Jaehwan, Hakyeon introduces himself.

“Hi, I’m Hakyeon. I’m here every summer, so I’m probably going to be here a lot until September.”

The guy smiles timidly, and his voice is quiet when he responds. “I’m Sanghyuk. It’s nice to meet you.”

Hakyeon opens his mouth to speak again, but Jaehwan is there and very, very loud with his arm slung around the younger’s shoulders. “Sanghyuk’s our resident pretty boy. He surfs and likes comic books and guitar ballads!” 

“Oh yeah, don’t forget long walks on the beach.” Sanghyuk gives Jaehwan the stink eye, but Hakyeon thinks it’s cute.

Jaehwan ignores the younger’s glare, and he presses forward with his fact-sharing. “He’s so cute, and he loves books. And mint chip ice cream just like you! And he’s so vain, so you could take pictures of him all the time! Oh, and--”

“Damn, Jaehwan, you’re suffocating the poor guy.”

Jaehwan lets go of Sanghyuk and rolls his eyes, exclaiming, “You always ruin my fun!” He plops himself down in the chair by the register and sighs. “Sanghyuk, get out of here, your shift ends now. Hakyeon, go take this poor boy to do something fun, he needs to get out of this damn ice cream shop.”

\-------

Their bond forms in silence. Hakyeon is awful at socialization, and Sanghyuk is just naturally shy, so they get to know each other in silence over fresh seafood and bike rides down the beach. Hakyeon isn’t used to sharing his vacation, but he doesn’t mind. Sanghyuk turns out to be really laid back and down for most anything, so they spend the first seven of Hakyeon’s ninety days in town sticking their feet in the water side by side and watching movies on his couch. He doesn’t know where Sanghyuk lives. He doesn’t mind.

Sanghyuk holds his hand on the tenth day. Hakyeon kisses his cheek on the twenty first, and his lips on the twenty second. The twenty third leaves him breathless, and he finds Sanghyuk next to him in his bed on the morning of the twenty fourth. Hakyeon likes finding him there.

On the twenty sixth day, Hakyeon learns something. Sanghyuk plays with Hakyeon’s fingers as they watch a movie together, saying, “My parents divorced, so I’m gonna live here during the summer with my dad and go back to college near my mom for the school year. They’re happy about it. I don’t mind. I like being here with you more.” That happens sometimes; information will come out at random intervals, and they slowly learn more about each other.

On the fortieth day, Hakyeon tells Sanghyuk about Wonshik.

“He’s unkind and cold, but my parents love him. He’s a doctorate student, older than me, and he has his shit together, but he hates me. I don’t know why he stays.”

Sanghyuk is barely audible when he questions, “Do you love him?”

“No.” The answer comes from Hakyeon without a second thought.

“Okay.”

They go to the beach together on the forty sixth day. Hakyeon brings his camera, and he takes one picture of Sanghyuk sticking his hand in the water to pick up a sand dollar. He thinks the picture looks nice mixed in with his landscapes. 

On day fifty two, Sanghyuk teaches Hakyeon how to surf. He fails miserably, so after a few attempts, he goes back to the beach to watch Sanghyuk toss himself around. He takes another picture of Sanghyuk on his surfboard, and then another of Sanghyuk’s profile when they get cotton candy later that day. The second picture is his favorite -- the other is smiling that soft smile he gets when he’s genuinely happy, and Hakyeon never thought he’d be able to capture it on camera. Sanghyuk gets embarrassed when he sees the picture, but Hakyeon can see that he likes it.

Sixty two through seventy are spent in Hakyeon’s house as he cries over his home life. Hakyeon sinks into a deep depression as he realizes how soon he’ll have to leave his quiet paradise to go home, and Sanghyuk doesn’t understand, but he does what he can to help. Hakyeon thinks he loves him.

They spend days seventy one through seventy five desperately making love to each other, and Hakyeon cries at least five times. He can’t leave. He tells Sanghyuk that he loves him. Sanghyuk says he loves him too. Hakyeon only feels worse.

\-----

 

Hakyeon gets a call from a company in the next town over on day eighty. He applied for a paid internship a few months back, and they tell him he can start in three weeks. Hakyeon cries harder than he ever has before, and his tears leave wet spots on Sanghyuk’s shirt. 

He calls Wonshik on day eighty one. Wonshik doesn’t answer, so he leaves a voicemail.

“Wonshik, I-- I’m breaking up with you. My parents adore you, they always have, but I don’t like you. Hell, I don’t think you’ve ever liked me, either. I have no idea why you’ve stayed with me for this long, but I’m done. I love someone else. Please don’t call me. Find someone that makes you happier than I ever could have.”

He calls his parents too, and he tells them about his internship. They probably don’t care that he’s not coming home. Hakyeon doesn’t mind. 

Day ninety comes and goes with them feeding each other popcorn and watching sitcom reruns in between soft kisses. Hakyeon likes this. It’s quiet and sweet, and no matter how drastic a change it is from his life before, he likes it. Polaroids of Sanghyuk hang among the landscapes in his bedroom, pictures of his summer boy scattered through his own paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't what i had planned to post first on this account, but here we are. i have so many long angst fics coming up, so be prepared to suffer lmao


End file.
